


It Was Always Him

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU where Karkat grew up with Dave and the others and such stuff and he'd moving to New York City with his family and shit and this is the stuff Dave really, really, really wanted to tell him and he did even though he thinks that Karkat won't ever see it. <br/>also, dave uses puncuation and actual proper grammer!!! yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always Him

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaaaat???? this one has an actual title that makes sense and correlates to just what the hell this thing is???? unheard of!   
> Please be warned that a lot of these include some of my head cannons for Karkat and others are just random crap that will hold no true meaning in the end.

_\--TurntechGodhead opened a memo--_

TG: He played solitaire so much it wasn't even a joke anymore.   
TG: He'd hold and play with and examine people's hands so often it made me want to take his own soft ones and show him just how weird it was or how nice it was when he'd try how perfect our fingers fit together.   
TG: He loved eyes, too.   
TG: It was weird how just those two body parts, hands and eyes, fascinated him and made him so odd and so unique.   
TG: He'd spend countless seconds, minutes, hours, whatever, staring into other peoples' eyes, trying to find their secrets, or perhaps just to stare at the iris's he called gorgeous.   
TG: It infuriates me to this day how he would continually insist that everyone else's eyes held so much beauty while his were just plain.   
TG: Like, what?   
TG: His eyes held stars, nebulas from galaxies we couldn't even imagine. His eyes held so much emotion and so much of his soul that they weren't the doorways; they were the mother fucking palace.   
TG: His so called "style" was sweatshirts, T-shirts, jeans and a simple pair of worn out, knock-off converse. Anything else he said felt too fancy or uncomfortable.   
TG: He gave the best advice, oh, my god.   
TG: He would always say that it was just perspective; that when you were in the midst of it all, you were blind to the simple solution that anybody outside could see.   
TG: I think that was just his cover up story for when people would complement him.   
TG: And, oh god, he could never take a compliment. Even if it was the truest thing on the planet, like how his bleached hair made him look so badass.  
TG: He was crazy. You could see it almost always when he got excited.   
TG: Eyes widened, sharp teeth all exposed and stuff.   
TG: And ooohh . . .   
TG: How he'd dance.   
TG: It wasn't dirty or anything. Wasn't even close to provocative. It was just the way he'd move across the dance floor though.   
TG: The way his face would light up when he heard a song he knew or liked or just had a good beat to it.   
TG: He'd dance and sway his hips to the beat, lift his hands into the air and jump around.   
TG: The best part was when he danced with me though.   
TG: He always managed to disappear during slow songs at the school dances, so it was always to the upbeat ones, but I didn't mind.   
TG: I never minded.   
TG: I would usually be found leaning against one of the back walls, watching him dance and have fun.   
TG: Then he'd notice me and come running up, grabbing my hands and dragging me out with him. He'd (try to) twirl me, he'd dance around me, encourage me to just let go and have fun.  
TG: I always did.  
TG: For him.  
TG: It was only and always him.  
TG: God, I don't think I'm getting my point across right. . .   
TG: I basically started this whole thing to just try and tell him just how much I love him.   
TG: How much I'm going to miss him.   
TG: I wanted to tell him how much he means to me.   
TG: And how desperately I had wished I had the courage to tell him how I feel.  
TG: Or maybe find him and ask him to just one slow dance.   
TG: Just one.   
TG: I'm probably sounding super sappy right now, so I'm just going to shut up soon.  
TG: But if you are reading this someday in the future, Karkat, I just want you to know I love you and I always will.  
TG: Have a blast in New York, 'kay?

_\--TurntechGodhead has closed the memo--_


End file.
